Blossoming Beauty
by Team Daisuke Motomiya
Summary: Jade Chan was your ordinary girl who loved adventure but oneday she got a call that was going to change her life. Her mother had told her she was no longer allowed to be around her uncles since she was about to start puberty.
1. Chapter 1

Jade Chan looked at her cell phone that was sitting on her night drawer as it rang. The preteen picked her cell phone up and answered the phone by saying," Hello?" A voice on the other end was her mother and her mother said to her daughter," Jade how is everything going for you dear?" To be honest the preteen had wanted to hang up on her mother because she knew her mother had a habit of sticking her nose in other people's business. The preteen listened as her mother chattered on about what was going to happen to her once she started puberty. Since that came as a shock the girl felt a sensation tingling in her body and said," Uhm mom not to sound like a downer or anything but something's wrong with me."

Her mother said," Oh honey that means you are becoming a woman. The girl made a noise and said," Mom I have to go bye." Before the girl could hang up her mother said," Wait a minute." Letting out a noise the girl rolled her eyes and sarcastically said," What could I help you with now mother?" The soon to be teen's mother said," You are not allowed to bother any of your uncles anymore since you are becoming a young lady I mean it Jade, that means no more going with your Uncle Jackie on his missions and no more bothering those male villains your uncle talks with do you understand me?" The girl hung her head in defeat and felt a tear slide down her cheek and said," Yes ma`am." Very cheerily her mother said," Honey I have to go and I will talk to you soon love you."

After getting off the phone with her mother the teen made her way to her room to throw out anything that her Uncles had given her and made a list of what to get for her room.


	2. Chapter 2: Transformation

While being safely locked away in her room the girl had stripped her bed covers off her bed and took the posters from off her bedroom wall. With a sigh the girl looked around the bare room and saw how the room looked. Mumbling to herself she walked to her closet and looked at her poor excuse of clothes and glared at the evil list that was sitting on her night stand. Ever since Jade had that talk with her mother the girl's mother made her change her whole wardrobe of clothes and shoes. Her mother wanted her to look more feminine and less tom-boyish. Making more work for herself she took the pile of things she was supposed to get rid of towards the dumpster and dumped the pile.

An hour later Jade had called her cousin Amber to pick her up and take her to the mall. Of course her cousin Amber was curious as to why Jade had to go to the mall. From what Amber could remember she knew her cousin Jade loved going on adventures with their uncle Jackie while Amber loved shopping at the mall. Noticing the sad look on her cousin's face Amber said," Hey Jade you know you can tell me anything that is bothering you." The younger girl said," It's just that mom said I was no longer to talk to Uncle Jackie and the villains anymore."

The older cousin said," Wait your mom said you couldn't talk to Uncle Jackie or any guy anymore, but why?" Jade said," Because in a few days I am going to be starting my first period and puberty." Amber looked over at her cousin and said," Oh sweetie it will be okay, mom and I'll help you get through puberty." Jade smiled and hugged her cousin saying," Thanks Amber I love you cousin." The older girl said," Love you too cousin." The cousins arrived at the mall within 30 minutes and started going into the stores purchasing clothes for Jade and bonded while shopping. Amber made it fun for Jade by telling her what look good on the younger girl and Jade realized she was enjoying shopping with her cousin and that brought them even closer. Before the end of the day Amber said," Hey I will be right back I'm going to go buy bottle water from one of the food courts Jade."

Once Amber disappeared to get some water Jade had sat down on the mall benches and was looking around and immediately saw a jewelry store and ran inside the store. When she ran inside the store she looked around and saw a piece of jewelry that she liked and alerted the clerk by saying," Excuse me Miss." The clerk looked up and said," How can I help you today young lady?" Jade smiled and said," I would like to buy these please?" The clerk smiled and said," Come this way to the register please." Jade followed the clerk and the clerk rang her up and said," That will be $65.37 ma'am." The girl paid the clerk and asked the clerk to gift wrap the jewelry nicely. Walking out the store Jade felt better knowing she got something she liked. Sitting back on the bench waiting for her cousin she looked around at the different stores and smiled to herself thinking she had a good day for once in her life time. Finally Amber came back and apologized for making her cousin wait but Jade smiled and said," Amber, it's okay in fact while I was waiting I went inside a jewelry store and got me a few pieces of jewelry see."

Her cousin looked at the jewelry and said," Wow Jade they're beautiful I think they will go well with your skin tone." Just then her alarm went off and Amber said," Oh it's time for your hair appointment Jade let's go." By the time they walked inside the cousins made it on time for Jade's hair appointment. The stylist washed and blow dried the younger girl's hair. Amber asked her cousin;" Do you know what you want done to your hair Jade?" The younger cousin said," Can I have my hair curled?" Amber said," Sure is that all you want done to your hair?" Jade thought about it and said," Can I also have some bangs with my curls while the curls are going down my back in the middle?" The hair stylist liked the idea and said to both cousins," Of course you can my dear." Immediately the stylist got to work styling the young girl's hair. Within the next hour the stylist stepped back and said," I can't believe it." The girls turned around and said," What?" The stylist said," This is the best work I ever have done in a long time come and see the results for yourselves."

They both followed the stylist to a mirror and once Jade saw her hair she loved how shiny and alive her hair looked. Amber said," Well dear little cousin do I dare say it but you're a real beauty." Jade kept staring at herself and kept saying," Is this me?" Finally it was time to pay and they both went to the cashier register and paid for the hair services done to Jade's hair. From the hair stylist the two walked to all the department stores and bought the younger girl a new wardrobe and shoes. Now that they were done with shopping Amber said," I'm glad mom told me to come check up on you Jade because I was worried when I haven't heard from you in so long. The half Japanese and American girl looked over at her older cousin and said," I'm sorry for making you worry Amber." The older girl said," It's okay and guess what?" The younger of the two said," What?" Amber said," I have a gorgeous little cousin that needs looking after and she's you."

Jade smiled and said," Thanks for the help today Amber I really needed the help." They gabbed all of Jade's purchases and took them to the girl's room and sorted them out. Amber looked at her cousin and said," Did you get everything you needed for your room?" Jade said," No not really." Amber said," What did you need?" Jade said," Mom said I needed paint so I can redecorate my room to look more feminine." Amber said," You don't have to paint it; besides your bitch of a mother texted me saying that you needed to get another bed and another desk instead of the crummy one that is in your room." Jade giggled and said," Wow I guess I'm not the only who calls my mom a bitch." Amber said," Come on it's still light out let's see if we can go to a decorator who decorates bedrooms, and from there we can tell the decorator what we want done to your room." Jade agreed and said," Now what kind of bed does my mom want me to get?" Amber said," Your mother said get a sleep number bed."

Jade said," Why would my mom tell me to get that kind of bed when I can get a Tempur Pedic bed, gosh why does she want me to live like I'm rich?" Amber said," I don't know but my mom doesn't like flaunting her money like your money." Letting out another giggle Jade said," And that is why I wish your mom was my mom because we get along great." Amber giggled too and said," Yeah I know and if my mom would have been your mom you would have been a great little sister." The two smiled until Amber said," Oh shoot come on the decorator lady is here." The two cousins walked inside the decorator's office and the lady said," Hello my name is Emily are you two Amber and Jade?" The duo said," Yes that is us miss." Emily smiled and said," Okay what kind of design are you looking for?" Jade said," Well I was looking for something like more nature like a nice forest but with a nice surrounding." Emily said," We can do that." Jade said," How much is it going to charge?" Emily said," It's going to just cost $400.00 to complete." Jade said," When can you have it completed?" Emily said," I can have it completed in two weeks and it will cost just $200.00 to complete in two weeks." Jade said," Perfect."


	3. Chapter 3: New Family

Two weeks later Jade's room was complete and she loved her newly decorated bedroom. Not only did she get a nicely painted delicate bedroom for herself but the decorator had gotten a call from Jade's mother. Now when her mother called the decorator she asked the decorator could the decorator hire some construction workers to make a bathroom in Jade's room so the soon to be teen did not have to share a bathroom with her uncles. Once her bathroom was made the decorator had her crew paint the restroom not charging the young girl. Emily had the construction crew go out and get the right supplies a bathroom needed. She paid out of her own money for the girl to have a 5 star bathroom. When it was time for Jade to see her bedroom and bathroom Emily had Jade put on a lovely dress which was wine red and some nice stiletto heels.

Emily's Pov

Ever since I met Jade she felt like a daughter to me since she's so sweet and caring. I learned from her cousin Amber that Jade's mother Camille was a horrid mother to Jade. If I could get poor Jade away from that horrible excuse of a woman I would quickly adopt Jade and help her design her own room the way she likes and not the way her mother wants Jade's room to look. Lucky for Jade I called Sam and the pack to construct Jade a restroom.

The day had finally came when it was time to show Jade her bedroom and bathroom. While Camille was on vacation Emily called Jade and switched out the sleep number bed and put in a Tempur Pedic bed that Jade had wanted all along. Emily had Jade with her and said," So it's been a few weeks since your room was getting redecorated are you ready to see your bedroom and a surprise?" Jade cheerily responded to Emily," I'm ready when you guys are." Everyone opened the door and stepped into the nicely decorated room which was Jade's new room. Emily smiled and said," Okay Jade you can open your eyes and see how your room looks."

Jade's Pov

Omg this is my room? Omg my room looks like a 5 star bedroom, the kind you see on MTV. Whoa they redesigned my room and everything. Whoa I even have a walk in closet and a nice vanity table but I had received it from Uncle William who was on her dad's side of the family, and I even got a matching ottoman and an end of the bed chest. I heard Emily said," Hey Jade you ready to see your surprise?" I shook my head yes and she told me to close my eyes and led me somewhere.

Emily said," Okay Jade you can open your eyes again." Jade saw a restroom and said," This is my own restroom?" Emily said," Yes it sure is sweetie and it's all yours." Jade cried tears of joy and hugged Emily and said," Oh my gosh thank you so much Emily." The decorator said," It was no problem at all dear and I hope you enjoy your bedroom and restroom." Jade said," I will Emily oh I will." Jade couldn't believe that she had her own 5 star restroom and it was all hers. She didn't even have to share the restroom with anyone and was happy. The happy girl thanked the construction workers who knew Emily and they were happy that the young girl was happy. When Emily recommended her husband Ethan and the rest of the husband's friends. She had introduced them to Jade who quickly bonded to the men. As for Ethan he quickly started a father like bond to the girl and had grown fond of taking care of Jade. Emily talked to Ethan about how she wishes she could adopt sweet Jade but Ethan reminded her that Jade's mother Camille was still in the picture. For Ethan he felt that it was his duty to protect Jade at any cost since Camille had told Jade not to talk to her uncles. So Ethan was glad he could fill that void in her life and became like a father figure to the girl.


End file.
